After All
by Purplesailorstar
Summary: my last songfic i think, of sangmir. After all by cher.


(A/N: Ooooohhhhh, the happiness. There were a mess of votes for sangoXmiroku. So I put them in this song. this must be, like the first real conversation they have had. You know, with all the depth and the meaning behind it.this song, I originally wanted to use for inu and kag, but instead I found a much better one. I enjoyed writing this one, hope you'll enjoy reading it.

Teresa,

Purplesailorstar)

It was bright morning, the dew on the short grass etching away in newborn dew. Sango sat on a boulder, cleaning and polishing hiraikotsu. Her concentration on ignoring the sits yelled and the growls and threats in the background.

**_Well here we are again_**

Miroku came to sit next to her, grabbing one of the many scraps of old oily rags, and began massaging his staff.

_**I guess it must be fate**_

They were quiet for some time until Sango sighed.

**_We've tried it on our own_**

"So, how's your hand? Has the tunnel grown?" her voice quivered with uneasiness, keeping her gaze on her boomerang.

**_But deep inside we've known_**

Miroku looked up and gazed at her surprised, then returning to his staff.

_**We'd be back to set things straight**_

"Sango, what's really on your mind? You speak less of my curse than I do....and that's a whole lot of nothing."

**_I still remember when_**

She froze. And her face turned crimson, hiding herself under her thick bangs.

**_Your kiss was so brand new_**

"well..., uh..." she stuttered. Hoping that the gods would let her speak and say what she actually wanted to.

_**Every memory repeats**_

He moved his staff off his lap, it gleamed a beautiful gold like copper. Turning to her, he waited patiently. Understand there was something she was worried to say.

**_Every step I take retreats_**

"Is there any way I can help into making this comfortable for you?" his hand reached out and brushed some hair away from her features. Revealing her burning face.

**_Every journey_**

She abruptly turned to him. Taken back with the warm gesture; and she smiled, a pink glow remaining on her cheeks.

**_Always brings me back to you_**

Miroku grinned, rubbing her head almost child like then standing to sit in a more comfortable position. Staring at her with a change of emotion in his eyes.

**_And after all the stop and starts_**

Her smile faded and her eyes glossed.

**_We keep coming back to these two hearts_**

"Sango, you know you can tell..."

"yes, I know; Houshi-sama. I am aware."

_**Two angels who've been rescued from the fall**_

She laid back on the boulder, running her fingers over her right palm, making sure that unlike his, hers would be there.

**_And after all that we've been through_**

"Then?"

"Who are you, houshi-sama? What kind of human are you?"

**_It all comes down to me and you_**

He stared at her, then looked away.

"I am me. A cursed man with very few purposes in life. I have little to live for and no family left. I barely recall what a real father figure is like, but I suppose I had it a bit better than Inuyasha. I am Miroku. I have been labeled with that word since my birth. I am no one else."

**_I guess it's meant to be_**

She closed her eyes and frowned.

"Why can't I ever understand you?"

**_Forever you and me_**

"Maybe," he said with emotion and patience. "Its for the same reason I don't understand you."

**_After all_**

She sat upright. Ignoring his existence and his words for a brief moment.

**_When love is truly right_**

"Sango, I am a man who wishes to be loved in life, truly nothing more."

They're distance between the two rocks remained. But at the moment, it had seemed larger.

**_This time is truly right_**

"Yes, its too bad the love for you spreads upon the women that surround you like a wild fire."

Silence.

**_It lives from year to year_**

"Close, but not quite." He whispered delicately.

**_It_** **_changes as it grows _**

"How so?" she stood. Dumping her weapon to the floor angrily.

**_And oh, the way it grows_**

His eyes roamed up to hers and held them for a shattering moment.

"You don't love me."

**_But it never disappears_**

She gasped. Her eyes failing her vision.

_**And after all the stop and starts **_

"What do you mean by that, Houshi-sama?" her voice shook in tremor.

**_We keep coming back to these two hearts_**

He grinned. Only this one had a more secretive emotion behind it. Capturing a quirk of nothingness and sadness.

_**Two angels who've been rescued from the fall**_

"Well, as far as I know, you are a woman. Yet you have never bared to me the love you speak of."

**_And after all that we've been through_**

She bit her lip in frustration. "Neither has Kagome!"

**_It all comes down to me and you_**

"Kagome has Inuyasha. What is your excuse?" he stared at her, daringly.

**_I guess it's meant to be_**

She wanted with all her heart to say Kohaku....or something to make the subject come to a halt. But as much as her mind dug through it, she couldn't find anything he wouldn't question.

**_Forever you and me_**

"Because..." she stalled.

**_After all_**

"Because, why; Sango?"

**_Always just beyond my touch_**

"Because I hate you." She muttered. Suspense and deep silence filling the environment. Kagome and Inuyasha long gone to do something other than fight.

**_Though I needed you so much_**

He stood and moved to her, lifting her face. Drawing her eyes to his.

"Why are you lying?"

**_After all what else is living for_**

Her anger exploded like a bombshell. Pushing him away she seethed at him.

"Because I hate it when you ignore me! I hate the fact that though we may be talking, a woman may pass by, and your antenna lights up like Kagome's flashlight! You don't make me feel good enough! I don't feel like a woman when I'm with you! I feel like the left over! The last resort! The one you turn to when you aren't surrounded by a female! That's why!! I want you! I want you with me! I don't want you to die and leave me! I want you in my arms! I want you to tell me someday you love me! To make love to me! And someday say, I was always your first choice! And in some ridiculous way, I'd believe it, because you told me! AAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" her arms flailed about. Stomping her feet unnoticingly.

_**And after all the stop and starts **_

And Miroku watched. Unmoving. And utterly hurt and inner bruised from all directions.

**_We keep coming back to these two hearts_**

"Sango...," he whispered hoarsely.

**_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_**

"What? What do you think of me now? Save your breath, I already know!" she yelled while beginning to cry.

**_And after all that we've been through_**

His hand softly touched her steaming cheeks.

"You were always...always, my first and only choice ."

**_It all comes down to me and you_**

"Liar!!" she screamed desperately.

**_I guess it's meant to be_**

"I love you, Sango."

**_Forever you and me_**

She threw her arms around him. Crushing herself against him in sobs, letting out years of pent up crying. His hand stroking her hair and hugging her back just as strongly as every. Plantin a kiss near her mouth, he said softly,

**_After all_**

"And I always will."

(A/N: final note, I will be posting up a inu and kag with an usher song laughs evilly while typing in the addicting fanfic drug and a rin and sesshy one with some other song pretty soon, just for the hell of it.but they are currently under construction.thank you very much fopr your time.)


End file.
